Various persons, because of medical problems, require the use of walking aids and many of these persons, while being able to walk with the use of a walking aid, require frequent rest periods. Accordingly, a need exists for a walking aid which may also be utilized as a seat. Although various forms of walking aids including seats heretofore have been provided such as some of the structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 906,845, 2,362,466, 2,745,456, 2,792,874, 2,626,625, 3,256,035 and 3,654,643, many of these structures are not well suited for use by substantially all persons requiring the use of a walking aid.